ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON V: Takenaka Hanbee X Takeda Takahashi
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Strategist X Student! Some of the best of their breed will now go face to face, and whip to whip to decide who makes a better intelligence unit. Will Takenaka prove his previous experience in battle makes him an elite soldier, or will a mere pupil like Takeda make Scorpion proud for his efforts? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Takenaka Hanbee.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Takeda Takahashi.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Takeda and company return back to their lives, Takeda decided not to return to his father's establishment even as he begged to his son to realize he was just trying to help him fight the foes they seem to be fighting on the same side against. Takeda simply stated his place is with the Shirai Ryu, and walked out of Kenshi's life. As Takeda returned, he saw the worst: Hanzo, aka Scorpion was murdered. This left the clan without a leader, and then, Takeda had his arm wrapped, pulling him in. Takeda simply pulled the whip wielding unit, and sent the culprit flying towards Takeda, and he punched the enemy in the gut. The Sword then detracted to a regular sword. Takeda wanted answers from the White Haired, mask wearing murderer. He didn't get anything. Takeda: Who are you, and why di- Takenaka: A good strategist never reveals anything... Takeda Takahashi! (Cues Prince of Persia-Warrior Within soundtrack-Escape the Dahaka) Takeda was not impressed. He simply pulled out his Whip Sword to combat Takenaka's. Takeda lost everything already; he didn't want to lose himself in combat either... The Fight THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE... FIGHT! 59.9-53.4: Takeda threw several Kunai at Takenaka, who swatted each one with his whip sword, then tried to make a Gashing wound at Takeda, but teleported... 56.7-54.5: Takenaka: Huh?! WHERE ARE YOU, SHOW YOURSELF! 53.9-52.4: Takeda: Right behind you! 51.7-39.4: Takenaka turned around only to see a fist hit his face, sending him flying. Takeda then retracted the blade and shot it at an airborne Takenaka, impaled him, pulled him in as Takeda did an uppercut, keeping Takenaka in the air. He then summoned his Plasma Blades to create an energy beam, keeping the combo going. But Takenaka was sick of the charade, and as Takeda threw the blade, he caught the attack, and threw the sword away. Takenaka then got his footing again... 38.7-35.2: Takenaka: All that power, and you haven't a- 34.6-22.9: Takeda then pulled out his spear, but the spear was pulled out as Takenaka wrapped it around, and ripped it out. He then detracted his blade to raise it to summon Dark Spikes from the sky. As a result, there were too many for Takeda to whip out of the way. As a result, he was impaled. 22.2-18.3: Takenaka: And I'm not even done, foolish excuse for a p- 17.7-7.2: But as Takenaka was gloating, Takeda shot a spear that went into Takenaka's mouth, through the other side. Takeda then wrapped the cord around, kicked Takenaka in the spine, then as he fell, had his skull crushed. (Prince of Persia-Warrior Within soundtrack-Escape the Dahaka Ends.) 6.7-0.1: With Takenaka stunned, and about to fall, Takeda Slashes both of his arms off, then shot a cord down Takenaka's throat. As blades were exposed, they eventually reached his esophagus, and finally, ripping the whip out of the body by the mouth, foaming blood as a result of the kill. Apparently, you don't need a strategy to help with your plan sometimes... K.O.! Takeda simply left the dead body, having no need to comment on such idiocy... Apparently after a brief time lapse, blood is still foaming... Results/Credits (Cues Mortal Kombat X OST - Main Menu Theme) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... TAKEDA TAKAHASHI! Takenaka Hanbee is from Sengoku BASARA, owned by CAPCOM. Takeda Takahashi is from MORTAL KOMBAT X, owned by NETHERREALM Studios. Escape the Dahaka is from PRINCE OF PERSIA: WARRIOR WITHIN, owned by UBISOFT. Main Menu Theme is from MORTAL KOMBAT X, owned by NETHERREALM Studios. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Swordsmen Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a unique weapon Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain